The present invention relates to an electro-optic passive display device comprising a display cell and, positioned behind the cell, a lighting device comprising a light guiding member.
Light guiding members used for lighting electro-optic passive display cells must produce, on a large portion of their surface, a reflecting effect obtained while metallizing the said surface. The metallized coating has the disadvantage of possibly causing short-circuit of the conductive tracks of the element which electrically connects the tracks of the cell to the tracks of the printed circuit. It therefore generally is necessary either to remove the said metallized coating in the places where short-circuiting may occur, or to cover it with an insulating coating.